What We'd Do for the Hyuuga Clan
by LavenderLady08
Summary: Who would've thought that Hanabi would try her hand at match-making? There is pressure from the Hyuuga council to unite the clan permanently through marriage.  But if her sister and cousin are to get together, Hinata needs to become the Heiress again.


Who would've thought that Hanabi would try her hand at match-making? But once there is pressure from the Hyuuga council to unite the clan permanently through marriage, that's exactly what she attempts. But that means that Hinata is going to have to beat Hanabi in a duel in order to become the Heiress, if there was going to be any hope of getting her cousin and sister together.

I don't own Naruto...it would be completely different if I did.

* * *

><p>"…so with that, this concludes the-"<p>

"Excuse me Otou-san, but I have something to say." Hanabi quietly but firmly interrupted Hiashi, her head bowed in her request to speak. Hiashi curiously looked at his younger daughter, at sixteen; she has grown into a much wiser and tactful young woman. She is a strong kunoichi, direct, reserved, and dutiful. But she did not always speak up during the meetings unless she was asked a question. He was planning on working with her on that. However, now she had something to add to the meeting, a separate topic he was assuming, or else she would have made her opinions known earlier. He wondered what else she could deem important enough to bring up during a meeting that she had not shared with him before.

"Very well, go ahead Hanabi." Hiashi said, nodding his head. Hanabi's pale gaze sharpened and pierced each elder and council member she surveyed in the room, silent, until her eyes finally reached her older sister. Raising her hand, Hanabi pointed her finger straight at her.

"As the Hyuuga Heiress, I request an official duel with Hinata-onee-san for the title." Hanabi paused as she let her words sink into everyone's mind. In her peripheral vision she could see the elders and those on the council squirm and her father was scowling darkly at her. But before anyone could say anything, she continued. "I was chosen to become my father's heir, several years ago, when I was just a young girl. It has been nearly ten years since that decision. And though I have grown in strength, experience, and wisdom so has Hinata-onee-san. I would like to request an official duel for the title, to determine once and for all, which is better qualified to take leadership over the clan."

Hanabi watched as her sister's eyes grew wide with hesitation and confusion before realization finally hit her. Hanabi was not surprised how quickly her sister caught on. Though most of her family considered her sister weak, she never made the mistake of underestimating her. Hinata was no fool and she wasn't stupid either. Hanabi was fully aware that Hinata knew this was a direct result of the conversation they had after the last meeting. It was brought up again, that it was time to merge the Main house and the Branch house together permanently. Hiashi wanted to appoint Neji a very high leadership role once Hanabi becomes the leader, however the elders and council would not budge from their condition to allowing that to happen. If there was going to be a merging of the houses, it was going to be through marriage…a marriage between two very important persons from each house. Hiashi had outright refused; he was not going to have his daughters go through a political marriage. Frustrated, Hiashi claimed he would think of another way to merge the two houses. After that meeting, Hanabi was surprised that her sister came knocking at her bedroom door late that night.

"_Ano…Hanabi-chan…what…what do you think of Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi watched Hinata's hands twitch at her sides, resisting the urge to poke them together. At first, Hanabi just stood stared blankly at her sister, having no idea why she had asked or where it was going. She assumed that it probably had something to do with the meeting. So smirking, Hanabi decided to tease her sister and act ignorant._

"_Why? Do you like him?" Hanabi asked her gaze direct and unwavering. Hanabi imagined her sister's face growing dark pink; it was difficult to tell in the dark. _

"_N-no! I was asking because…because I was wondering if…"_

"_I'm not going to marry him." Hanabi suddenly said, saving her sister from tripping over her words. Hinata looked at the far wall, the floor, the side wall, anywhere but at her face._

"_So…you were thinking at too…" Hinata said softly, quietly. Hanabi closed her eyes from a moment, remembered what was said at the meeting, before opening them again. Keeping her gaze straight in front of her, Hanabi sighed softly before she answered._

"_I'm not an idiot. If the houses were merged from a marriage, the two 'important people from each house' would be Neji-nii-san and myself since I'm…." Hanabi hesitated for a moment, looking at her sister carefully, "since I'm the heiress. I'm hoping Otou-san really will find another way to merge the two houses but it is highly improbable."_

"_And…you…really don't…want to…" Hinata tried not to stammer. She paused before she sat down on the bed next to Hanabi. "I don't want to make it seem like I want to push you to marry Neji-nii-san if you truly don't want to."_

"_Neji-nii-san…" Hanabi said his name aloud. He had helped her over the years with her analytical skills, helping to promote her to Jounin at the same age he became a Jounin. However, their relationship was not as close as his relationship with her sister. "I highly respect him. He is a very strong shinobi, a good leader, and a good man. And though I really do wish to see the two houses merge, I refuse to marry him." _

"_I wish…I wish I could help him…help his dream come true." Hinata said softly, her head bowed and her eyes looking down at her lap. Hanabi stared at her sister profile, an interesting thought coming to her mind. Hinata could help Neji realize his dream if she were in Hanabi's position, if she were the Heiress again. And why _couldn't_ Hinata be the Heiress again? It's not like she was given the curse seal, she still had more freedom than that. But Hinata was no longer the Heiress because she wasn't as strong as herself…but Hanabi was chosen as the heir when she was seven. It's been nearly ten years since then and she knew that her sister was considerably stronger now than she was ten years ago. _

"_The only way that's going to happen is if you were the heir again." Hanabi said aloud, keeping most of her thoughts to herself. But she could see her sister's posture slouch just a bit, hearing her words. Hanabi bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't mean to make her sister feel bad. _

"_Uh…well…if you were…are you saying that you would be willing to marry Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi asked, flustered. She could feel her sister's body tense with dawning realization. Hanabi laughed to herself. Hinata wasn't an idiot, but she did have her moments._

"_I don't want a political marriage. And besides…" Hanabi said, deciding to tease her sister again, "I don't want to marry a man who is already in love with someone else." Hinata suddenly turned and faced Hanabi, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief._

"_Neji-nii-san is in love with someone!" Her sister cried softly, completely surprised. Hanabi felt a slight twitch near her left eye. She sincerely felt bad for that man. "That's terrible! Then he would have to choose between his dreams of freedom and the woman he loves!"_

"_Ah…yes…but I think Neji-nii-san would choose his dreams." Hanabi answered, feeling trapped in her own net. If her newfound plan was going to work, Hinata was going to have to want to participate, to have some kind of motivation. It didn't help if she thought her actions were going to tear Neji from the object of his affections._

"_But I wouldn't want to force him to make that choice." Hinata answered. Panicking, Hanabi quickly tried to think of something that would change her sister's mind._

"_Don't…don't you want to merge the two houses together?" Hanabi asked, forcing her panic out of her voice and burying it deep inside._

"_Yes…I do." Hinata replied with a deep sigh. "Quite a problem we have, ne? But things will work out somehow, I just know they will!"_

"Hanabi, there is more to being a leader than just being physically stronger and winning a duel." Hiashi said firmly. He was surprised and shocked just as much as everyone else in the room. He had no idea why she suddenly insisted on this duel. She would make a successful leader. Hanabi was not an arrogant snob and she was very close with Hinata, he couldn't image that she would want to duel just to feel superior. But then why else would she make this insane request?

"I understand that Otou-san. It takes an iron will, good leadership skills and abilities, and dedication to the welfare of the clan as well. However, I have recently researched those traits statistically, in all the missions completed between Hinata-onee-san and myself. The results were nearly even. It appears that Hinata-onee-san is just as good a leader as I am." Hanabi countered, she did not come unprepared to support her decision.

"You wouldn't be attempting to relieve yourself of this position are you?" Hiashi asked her suspiciously, his gaze sharp and cold.

"Please do not insult me Otou-san. I have never, and will never, run away from my responsibilities. I care about the future of our clan, and so I want to be completely sure that I am the right person to become the future leader." Hanabi stated firmly, her eyes never wavering as she once again pierced each person in the room with her gaze. The whispers started off softly and quietly, but before long it swung into a full scale discussion. Hanabi watched her sister's face go from surprise, to embarrassment, to silent contemplation. She knew the advantages and downfalls of participating in such a duel, she would finally be back into a position that rightfully belonged to her, a position where it would be within her power to give Neji the freedom he has always wanted. However, that would only happen if she won.

"So what do you say Nee-san? Will you accept my challenge?" Hanabi called loudly to Hinata, momentarily stopping all conversation. A feeling of pride welled up inside Hanabi as she watched Hinata look at her with unwavering determination.

"If this duel is granted permission and supported by everyone, then yes, I will accept your challenge Hanabi-chan." Hinata replied with a clear and steady voice. Excitement ran through Hanabi at the opportunity to fight Hinata, they had not even sparred together since they were small children. She couldn't wait to see the changes of strength in her sister, but most of all, she couldn't wait for everyone else to see them either.

"Hiashi-sama, we fully support and agree to Hanabi-sama's request." An elder spoke up, with nods of everyone in the room. Hiashi's jaw was clenched tight, Hanabi could see that he wanted to absolutely refuse. But after years and years of training with him, she knew how to work her father.

"Then in one month's time, Hinata-nee-san and I will fight to determine who will be the heir." Hanabi said loudly again, acting as if her father had already agreed to it. She knew that if her father was completely against something the council wanted, he would at least thinking about it from their perspective. It was the act of a good leader. However, she also knew that if she started to already set things into motion, he would be reluctant to stop them. It usually wouldn't be worth all the time and effort. She only hoped that he would continue to think that way now.

"Very well." Hiashi finally said, after several moments of silence. "You may take this one month to train as much as you can, however neither one of you may train with another Hyuuga. Is that understood?" He said with firm and stern voice, making his feelings on this duel clear. Both Hinata and Hanabi nodded, already thinking of areas in their technique they wanted to improve. "Then with that…this meeting is concluded."

"Hanabi-chan." Hinata called to her, and pulled her aside when they were finally alone in a hallway leading back to their rooms. "Are you sure of this? I don't want…"

"I'm not going to hold back." Hanabi said, cutting her off, but a genuine smile softened her words. "I'm not going to hold back and neither are you, you understand?" Hinata slowly started to smile, and nodded her head in response.

"Good…then prepare yourself."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first story I've written in several years. I hope to be able to continue it, I haven't been able to finish anything I've started so far. But hopefully your feedback will help motivate me, ne? Just a warning, I don't usually write my chapters this long and I'm not very quick on updating, so please be patient with me. Please no flames, I'm not a pot or a kettle...I can't handle 'em. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope you like it :)<p> 


End file.
